


Пять поколений фейспалмов

by Darsinka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Parenthood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsinka/pseuds/Darsinka
Summary: Это проклятие, которое каждое поколение желает следующему в какой-то момент своей жизни. Королевская семья Огненной нации - не исключение.
Kudos: 5





	Пять поколений фейспалмов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Generations of Facepalms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659859) by [Lazy8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy8/pseuds/Lazy8). 



> Пожалуйста, если вам понравилась работа, перейдите по ссылке выше на оригинальную работу и нажмите "Kudos" с сердечком! Регистрироваться для этого не нужно, само действие займет у вас пять минут, а автор будет очень рад лайку!

_Мало что приносит большее удовольствие, чем видеть, как у твоих детей появляются собственные подростки._

_\- Даг Ларсон_

Сначала он не понимал этого жеста, за исключением того, что матушка часто так делала и практически всегда в ответ на его слова или действия.

-Мама! Эй, мам! Смотри, что у меня есть!

Глаза расширились, когда она хорошо рассмотрела его.

-Айро, ты весь мокрый… и посмотри, весь в грязи! Что случилось?

-Ну, я был _в пруду_ с уткочерепахами, – заявление было сделано со всей уверенностью четырехлетнего ребенка, когда кто-то заявил бессмысленное очевидное, а хотелось вернуться к той части разговора, которая была действительно важна. - Но посмотри, я… 

- _Что_ ты делал в пруду с уткочерепахами? - Голос Огненной Леди Айлы становился все выше с каждым произнесенным ею словом. - Ты что, упал?! 

-Нет! - Айро нервничал все больше и больше, расстраиваясь из-за того, что матушка, казалось, совсем не интересовалась его достижениями. - Мне _пришлось_ залезть туда, чтобы... 

-Ты надел свои лучшие одежды! Айро, ты понимаешь, что через пять минут мы встретимся с твоим отцом, и необходимо будет показать все, что ты выучил за это время? Ты _не можешь_ предстать перед Хозяином Огня в таком виде! – матушка выглядела так, словно вот-вот расплачется, а Айро этого терпеть не мог. – Что может быть важнее своего внешнего вида, когда твой отец принимает тебя?

Айро торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Он думал, она _никогда_ не спросит. 

-Смотри, что у меня есть!

Он протянул руку, показывая небольшой желтый комочек пуха под твердой скорлупой. Маленький утенок чуть крякнул, прежде чем снова свернуться калачиком на ладони.

Матушка уставилась на него. 

-Айро.

По крайней мере, она не плакала, но выражение шокированного ужаса на лице было не лучше. 

-Ты хочешь сказать, что испортил свои лучшие одежды и рискнул опоздать к Хозяину Огня, чтобы достать _уткочерепах_?

\- И одну я _поймал_! – он улыбнулся еще шире, гордо держа утенка в надежде, что это развеселит ее.

Рука Огненной Леди медленно переместилась с щеки на лицо, она прикрыла глаза и потерла виски, словно молясь о терпении.

***

Каким-то образом ей удалось привести его в порядок, одеть и пригнать в тронный зал вовремя. Хозяин Огня Азулон одобрительно кивал, когда Айро без единой ошибки повторял свои уроки, а потом мать обняла его (Хотя сейчас она действительно плакала) и сказала, что он очень хорошо справился. Однако это был далеко не первый подобный инцидент, и после того, как он начал колдовать, все стало только хуже.

Когда ему было десять лет, матушка вошла в его комнату и обнаружила кровать, которая превратилась в дымящиеся развалины, гобелены, что находились не в лучшем состоянии, и слегка обугленного Айро, стоящего в самой середине с крайне виноватым выражением лица.

-Эм… Я не хотел... - он переминался с ноги на ногу, заложив руки за спину. - На улице шел дождь, и... 

-Значит, ты решил попрактиковаться в магии огня в своей комнате? – облегчение от того, что он не пострадал, быстро сменилось возмущением такой глупости. – Айро, неужели ты никогда ничего не обдумываешь? 

-Ну, в то время это казалось хорошей идеей…

Звук ее ладони, хлопнувшей по лбу, был почти таким же громким, как следующий раскат грома.

***

И снова матушка нашла нескольких слуг, чтобы быстро прибраться, и умудрилась замять весь инцидент. На следующий день отец вернулся во дворец. Спальня выглядела так, будто ничего не случилось, и то, что он сделал, умудрилось не стать предметом разговоров во дворце. Айро, со своей стороны, сам не поднимал эту тему – не хотелось, чтобы у него были неприятности - и весь день, как на иголках, ждал мнения отца. Когда он не заговорил об этом, Айро, наконец, начал расслабляться, предполагая, что отцу либо все равно, либо он вообще ничего не узнал. Что бы это ни было, он не собирался испытывать судьбу. Через неделю инцидент полностью забылся.

С тех пор, однако, Айро стал гораздо осторожнее относиться к своим словам или делам, и с возрастом количество инцидентов неуклонно уменьшалось. К тому времени, как он стал взрослым, они полностью прекратились. По большей части.

Тот случай, который Айро запомнил лучше всего, отложился в памяти, потому что был последним. Он только что вернулся ко двору после очередной долгой кампании против народа Земли, и королевская процессия прибыла с приветствиями, когда он сошел с корабля. 

Увидев почти вдвое увеличившуюся в размерах матушку и ее раздутый выпирающий из-под одежды живот, тщательно подготовленное официальное приветствие Айро сразу вылетело из головы. Вместо этого он выпалил:

-Но разве вы с папой не слишком стары, чтобы иметь… 

На этот раз Огненная Леди закрыла лицо обеими руками, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Охранники и носильщики паланкина, которые сопровождали ее, проявили значительно меньше сдержанности – наследный принц или нет, какая разница? – и тут же разразились приступом неконтролируемого смеха. 

Разумеется, он извинился, стоило уладить формальности, и они наконец смогли остаться наедине. Матушка, выслушав его, только покачала головой.

-Ты не сказал ничего такого, о чем не шептались бы уже все члены знати Огненной нации. Но Айро… ты должен научиться контролировать свой язык. В противном случае, я боюсь, однажды это приведет тебя к серьезным неприятностям, – рука, которую она положила ему на плечо, дрожала. - Обещай, что ты хотя бы попытаешься. 

Айро сглотнул; он часто видел ее раздраженной, но никогда настолько серьезной. 

-Обещаю, мама.

***

Через месяц матушка умерла, рожая его младшего брата. Это было последнее обещание, которое дал ей Айро.

***

Отдавая дань уважения ее могиле, Айро не мог не думать о своем скором возвращении на фронт и о том, что отец даже не взглянет на ребенка, который украл его жену. Он знал: теперь брату суждено быть воспитанным постоянно меняющейся чередой нянек и слуг; пока матушка Айро была жива, он совершенно не понимал, как ему повезло.

-Мне жаль, что я не мог быть лучшим сыном, - прошептал он.

Он знал: матушка любила его, несмотря на все недостатки. Она всегда заботилась о нем, даже когда это было неочевидно. Теперь он понимал, что она ругалась, только потому что ей было не все равно. Воспитание такого проблемного ребенка не могло быть легким, и она не раз давала выход своему разочарованию так, как это неизбежно делает каждый родитель:

-Надеюсь, у тебя будет такой же ребенок, как ты!

***

Айро и не подозревал, насколько часто эти слова будут преследовать его.

***

-Дядя, я знаю эту форму! Мне больше _не нужно_ тренировать ее, научи меня следующей!

-Нет, ты не готов! – до перевязки оставалось еще два часа, а Зуко уже настаивал на том, чтобы вернуться к своей старой рутине, будто ничего не случилось. Не понимая, что он выходит далеко за пределы своих возможностей, не дает времени восстановить потерянный мышечный тонус или приспособиться к своему все еще затрудненному зрению. – Твои стойки небрежны, и ты до сих пор не контролируешь свое дыхание. Займись ею снова! 

-Аргх! – в отчаянии Зуко едва не ударился о перила, прежде чем броситься в свою комнату; даже оттолкнул нескольких членов экипажа, которые не были достаточно быстры, чтобы убраться с его пути. Он не обернулся и не увидел, как Айро медленно провел рукой по лицу.

***

-Давай, прыгай! Здесь недалеко!

-Нет, – осознал Зуко или нет, Айро прекрасно знал, что замыслил его племянник в своем обличье Синей маски. Если прыжок с такой высоты оставил _ему_ только ушиб копчика, то Зуко точно ничего не повредит, а значит это не мог быть страх. С неприятным ощущением в животе Айро понял, что будет дальше. 

-Пора мне встретиться с Азулой, – повернувшись спиной, Зуко исчез из поля его зрения за частью стены, которая не была взорвана – без сомнения, чтобы попасть в плен или еще хуже. 

Учитывая то, что Азула, вероятно, замышляла, нельзя было терять времени, и Айро сосредоточился на единственном человеке, который мог бы помочь ему спасти племянника от собственного безрассудства. Однако он позволил себе одну маленькую поблажку, прежде чем начал выбираться из кустарника, в который приземлился.

 _Мама_ , - подумал он, когда рука двинулась по направлению столкновения со лбом, - _надеюсь, ты смотришь на это._

***

-Паааап! Дедушка! – девочка бежала в сад так быстро, как только позволяли ее пятилетние ножки.

Зуко оторвал взгляд от уткочерепах, которых они с дядей кормили, и отчетливое чувство тошноты медленно поползло вниз, в желудок. Хотя его дочь, казалось, не пострадала, ее лучшие одежды промокли насквозь и были разорваны до неузнаваемости ( _Агни_ , он заказал их всего неделю назад), распущенные волосы развевались вокруг лица, а в широко раскрытых золотистых глазах застыло паническое выражение, которое могло означать только беду.

-Изуми, - начал он, поднимаясь на ноги как раз вовремя и придерживая дочь, когда та налетела на него. - Что случилось?

Однако едва она открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, Буми подбежал с той же стороны и остановился прямо перед ними, тяжело дыша. В ту же секунду, Изуми заметила его, повернулась с яростным видом, и не успел Зуко опомниться, они обвиняюще ткнули друг в друга пальцами.

\- Это _она_ виновата!

\- Это _он_ виноват!

Они впились друг в друга взглядом за долю секунды до того, как начали выкрикивать свою версию истории, так громко пытаясь заглушить соперника, что слова были совершенно непонятны.

 _-Довольно!_ – Зуко обратил всю силу собственного достаточно значительного взгляда на детей, которые немедленно затихли; хотя он начал тревожиться, обнаружив, что теперь мог слышать панические крики со стороны дома. 

-Мне кажется, - сказал дядя, подходя сзади, - что было бы гораздо легче понять вас, если бы вы говорили по очереди. 

Оба послушно кивнули. (Как он _это_ делает?) 

-Итак, что случилось?

-Это не моя вина! – Буми начал сразу же, и Зуко воспринял заявление со здоровой дозой скептицизма. Он нянчился с этим конкретным ребенком слишком много раз, чтобы поверить в его полную невиновность, и сделал мысленную заметку поговорить с Катарой о его наказании, так как Аанг все еще был слишком слаб, когда дело касалось дисциплины детей. - Дядя Сокка рассказывал нам о твоих приключениях перед войной, и о том, как ты привязал маму к дереву… 

Сокка, ты - покойник! 

-...и все закончилось тем, что вы сражались с шайкой пиратов на реке, а мама, папа и дядя Сокка упали с водопада, и мы хотели попробовать сделать что-то подобное… 

Зуко поднял руку, чтобы положить конец остальному бреду Буми; он не думал, что _хочет_ услышать конец. 

-Изуми, – он уже чувствовал, как за глазами нарастает очередная мигрень. - Это правда?

-Эм… да? – она виновато шаркнула ножкой по земле, и Зуко услышал еще один крик отчаяния от одного из дворцовых слуг; пройдет не больше нескольких минут, прежде чем кто-то догадается, где он находится, и побежит прямо сюда.

-И как именно вы решили «попробовать сделать что-то подобное»? 

Однако на вопрос был дан ответ, когда слуга, о котором шла речь, наконец ворвался в сад, громко причитая о состоянии бани. Медленно, решительно игнорируя понимающий взгляд дяди, Зуко прижал ладонь к лицу.

***

Изуми наслаждалась свежей газетой за утренней чашкой чая, когда взрыв и громкие крики со стороны тренировочной площадки неприятно отвлекли от темы демонстраций Уравнителей в Республиканском городе.

Здравый смысл подсказывал ей не обращать внимание – не проходило и недели, чтобы _не происходило_ нечто подобное, и практически всегда из-за какого-нибудь безрассудного молодого мага огня, который решил покрасоваться, а в итоге что-то взорвал. Однако этим утром здравый смысл был проигнорирован, как и всегда, когда такое происходило – самый благоразумный образ действий, решила она, особенно учитывая, что упомянутый безрассудный молодой маг огня почти всегда оказывался ее сыном.

По обыкновению, это было правильное решение, так как она едва успела поставить чашку на стол, когда в комнату ворвался молодой военный офицер, не обращая внимания на формальности или процедуры – не очень хороший знак.

-Принцесса Изуми! - крикнул он, резко остановившись перед ней. – Принце!.. 

Все, что ей нужно было услышать. При этих словах и панических нотках в голосе ее пронзила дрожь ужаса. Не дожидаясь дальнейших объяснений, Изуми выбежала за дверь и помчалась прямо на тренировочную площадку, да так поспешно, что, когда она туда добралась, туфли потерялись по дороге, а очки сползли до половины носа. Первое, что она заметила – остальные офицеры на тренировочной площадке собрались в круг. Стоило Изуми представиться, они поспешно расступились, пропуская – все, кроме двух медиков, которые были заняты обработкой ран пятнадцатилетнего принца, выглядевшего очень потрепанным.

-Привет... мам, - Айро попытался улыбнуться, хотя, как заметила Изуми, не без явной вины, но выражение лица быстро сменилось гримасой, ведь один из медиков приложил антисептик к порезу на лбу. 

-Для него было бы лучше обратиться к водному целителю, просто чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, - успокоил ее другой, когда они перенесли Айро на носилки, - но мы совершенно уверены, что это выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле. У вашего сына, похоже, нет никаких опасных для жизни травм. 

К счастью, в тот день Кая действительно была в гостях у Огненной нации и с удовольствием помогла. Однако заставить Айро сидеть спокойно достаточно долго, чтобы Кая могла поработать над ним, оказалось такой же трудной задачей, как убедить королеву Земли расстаться с любимым украшениями.

-Мама, я в порядке! – запротестовал он, когда Кая полила водой его грудь и живот. - Я просто немного поцарапался. Мне не нужен целитель воды для нескольких царапин!

-Во-первых, отсутствие половины кожи на локте – это не «несколько царапин», - парировала Кая, бросив на Изуми затаенный сочувственный взгляд. Изуми, со своей стороны, могла только надеяться, что Айро в конце концов пройдет эту фазу; если истории Каи и Тензина не были преувеличением, то Буми так и не вырос. - Во-вторых, могут быть внутренние повреждения, и ты будешь чувствовать себя совершенно "нормально" до тех пор, пока не упадешь в обморок, и тогда ни я, ни кто-либо другой уже ничего не сможет сделать.

-Тебе повезло, что ты так легко отделался! – Изуми плавно поднялась с того же места, где сидела Кая. - Что ты сделал _на этот раз_?

-Ну, я хотел кое-что попробовать с некоторыми из старых военных шаров…

Изуми скрестила руки на груди. 

-Военные воздушные шары? - спросила она, приподняв бровь. Это антиквариат; по сути, их изобрели, когда отец был довольно близок к возрасту Айро.

-Да, дедушка рассказывал мне о некоторых вещах, которые он делал во время войны. У него была история о том, как он дрался со своей сестрой на крыше двух воздушных шаров, и я подумал, что проверю, как они это делали…

-Без всяких мер безопасности? Без всякого надзора? – Изуми буквально чувствовала, что ее волосы седеют. - Разве твой дед не говорил, что чуть не погиб в той битве? 

Даже не осознавая своих действий, она начала расхаживать по комнате.

-Тебе хоть _раз_ приходило в голову подумать об этом?

-Эм… 

Она определенно перекинется парой слов с отцом, как только тот вернется из королевства Земли – ему нужно знать, какое дурное влияние он оказал. _С другой стороны,_ \- подумала она, закрывая лицо рукой, - _может быть, это и было его намерением с самого начала._


End file.
